Broken Forever
by xx myth master xx
Summary: A sister dies. A sister is blamed. A bond breaks. R&R!
1. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was night but everything in the Halliwell manor was awake.

Only James was sleeping in a spare bedroom, he was a ten year old witch who was being used by a demon and they had helped him out. The Halliwell's thought it was Cole.

Phoebe was pacing up and down. Piper was sitting next to Leo. Paige was twiddling her thumbs. Prue was with Daisy.

Prue was a whitelighter and Daisy was her charge, she was to become a white-lighter. Prue was working as her assistant since the past two weeks to stay close to her. Prue had been sent back a month ago. The angel of destiny had been told be the elders to remove all happenings of Prue's death and everyone else was told she wasn't around because she was in witness protection. The dark-lighters were set on a mission to extinguish all white-lighters and recently the number white-lighters had fallen.

"Phoebe calm down for a bit will ya"

"Paige you're telling me to calm down! That indestructible little…." Phoebe clenched her fists and kicked the table closest to her shattering the glass.

"Phoebe! Like we don't have enough demons trashing the house now we gotta worry about you doing it to!" Piper exclaimed

"I don't know what to do Piper"

Prue orbed in "Well for starters calm down people. Cole is smart. If he's using this kid he surely didn't know that his powers didn't affect whitelighters unless we touched him. And somehow they don't seem to affect you as much as they do Piper"

"So..?" Paige asked

"Well there's got to be some flaws with his power. And why isn't anyone getting angry right now"

"It only happens when he's angry or he's concentrating on someone or if someone touches him"

"Oh so he wasn't concentrating on me that's why it didn't work on me till I touched him, so it's not a whitelighter thing."

"Apparently not" Leo stated

"So it's pretty obvious he wants me. I'll give him what he wants maybe he'll leave you all alone" Phoebe said

"No Phoebe!"

"You're doing nothing like that"

"As if we're going to let you" all three sisters said at the same time.

"Lets all just go get some sleep ok" Prue ordered them all

In the middle of the night Piper came to Prue's room.

"Hey Piper what up"

"I've missed you Prue"

"Me too"

"I still do"

"But I'm here now"

"It's not the same. Now you've got other priorities, things have changed. When you died it made me the oldest sister and when we found out about Paige Phoebe wasn't the youngest any more." Piper hugged Prue

"I know you've been through a lot"

"Phoebe has been through a lot more and she's still going through it. With you and Cole and Paige and it's just so much for her, she's lost alot. And I haven't been there for her the way you were Prue, I couldn't be. You know when you died I broke up completely, and Phoebe was staying strong, she never got to cry over it, she never got to spill her heart. And she's still hurting a lot. I haven't been the older sister I should've been" Piper was crying in Prue's arms

"Ssshh… its ok Piper Phoebe's a smart girl she understands"

The two sisters spent the entire night talking about things that they hadn't got time for since Prue was back. As the sun rose they was snoring away, cuddled up together.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Hey it would be great if you just left a review! (It only takes like less than five minutes)… Anyways hope you enjoy!**

Prue was with her charge Daisy. Daisy helped orphaned children; she ran an organization that backed a program to help these kids. Prue was her assistant; she ran errands and handled the paper work.

Darklighters were set out to kill whitelighters and whitelighters to-be. And a bunch of low level demons were helping them out getting rid of white-lighters to-be. It was like demons thought get-rid-of-the-white-lighters get-rid-of-the-witches. Not having a whitelighter did make witches more venerable. The elders suspected one or more upper level demons were doing this. This however wasn't the charmed ones concern right now.

Prue was sorting through the papers trying to neatly arrange them when she felt Daisy was in trouble. Just when Prue got ready to orb lots of people came barging into her office, all of them either asking her to do something, demanding some papers or some other work.

"Hey? Excuse me…" Prue tried to talk but no one would listen and she couldn't hear anyone over the racket they were making. When she tried to push her way out of the room everyone just pushed her back inside. "Look everyone its Daisy!" she shouted. Everyone turned their backs to her to look out the door, Prue ducked under the table and orbed to Daisy.

She was in a dark alley, Daisy was crouched in a corner besides the dumpster, she had a couple of scratches on her face and dried blood, and there were also scorch marks on her right hand just above the elbow. Prue looked around for the Demon and she got a glimpse of him disappearing.

"Daisy are you ok?" Prue asked lifting Daisy up.

"That man… he s-shot a f-f-fire b-ball out of his h-hand. I going crazy Prue, I loosing it aren't I?"

"No Daisy he really did shoot a fireball. Let me take you back to my place I'll explain everything." "Don't freak out now ok" Prue said orbing away.

They were at the manor now. Prue helped Daisy onto a couch and started healing her wounds.

"You, y-you what're you doing? How…"

"Daisy I told you I'm going to explain and I will just let me heal you first"

Daisy closed her eyes and opened them again hoping this was a nightmare but to no avail. Prue finished healing Daisy.

"Coffee?" She asked. Daisy nodded. Prue got the coffee from the kitchen and sat by Daisy to finally tell her.

"Daisy that man was a Demon. Don't interrupt I'll answer your questions just listen now. He was there to kill you. I am your guardian angel you could say, we call it a whitelighter. You like me are going to become one after you die if I can keep you on the path you're going. My job is to protect you."

Daisy's mouth stayed open. "Ok"

"That's it?" Prue was surprised Daisy didn't run out the door

"Guardian angel… whitelighters… demons…?"

"Listen Daisy you have to believe me on this one, this isn't the last time. They're just gonna keep coming back on and on until they finally get you"

"So, what now?"

"You go back to doing your thing. I'll keep looking over you, call out anytime and I'll be there, I can hear you. Please get someone else as your assistant I've got to help out my sisters as well. Ok with that"

"Sure. Stay away from fireball throwing Demons. Keep doing good. Get a new assistant. Call out when I fail to stay away from fireball throwing Demons, if they haven't roasted me already. Yep cool"

"I'm sorry to throw this all at you like this"

"No actually I kind of understand. You're just doing your job. I'll call, see ya"


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Hey thanks to all of you for reading. And I really really appreciate the reviews. (Though it would be great if I got more, might make me write at a faster pace)… Though anyways read and enjoy!**

A week had passed since Prue has told Daisy the truth about herself and everything was going good; with Daisy as well as the sisters.

As James clearly did not want his powers Piper happily binded them. They gave him over to social services and Paige saw to it that he was sent to a good home. With that out of the way the only problem left for them was Cole. Surprisingly Phoebe told them to let it go till the next time.

Everyone was back to their happy old self. Phoebe was back to her job (the advice column). Paige was a social worker and Piper was happy running her club. Prue was looking out for Daisy and doing a lot of nothing. Leo was well, Leo…. charges, elders and the same old.

What they were unaware of was the unrest in the magical world. They had no idea how much their happy little life was going to change.

It was a Sunday, nine in the morning. Piper was making breakfast for everyone, for once everyone was going to sit together and have breakfast with no Demon talk or magic talk. Everyone was at the table munching away when the door bell rang.

"Huh! No peace at all I say not even on the weekend" Piper got up to open the door.

When she opened an all too familiar face greeted her. "Sam! Since when do you people ring the door bells?" she joked

"Well I didn't think Paige would appreciate me just barging in"

"Well we were just having breakfast, care to join us? That'll make the entire family"

"Sure" Sam said distractedly

Piper could see something else was on his mind but she wasn't going to ruin her morning because she was sure it was magical talk.

Sam sat next to Phoebe. They all talked and laughed just like a normal family, all except Sam, even Paige tried cracking a few jokes his way.

Half way through their fun an elder orbed in, the lady Elder who usually came.

"Great! So much for magic-free" Piper stood up

"Piper I wouldn't have come if it wasn't something important" she said gravely

"What is it?" Phoebe asked

"Why don't we go and sit first?" she motioned towards the lounge

It had to be something big because she'd never done this before, it was always say and rush off. Everyone was in the living room, no one was saying anything they were all waiting for her to break the silence. It was a grim silence.

"I'll just put it straight. The news you have about the dark lighter killing off whitelighters and demons, young witches, well that isn't all. You see it's easier to turn a witch who has just come into her power to an evil witch, and you've come across an evil witch so you know how much they're capable of once trained by Demons, upper level no less. They're not just killing witches they're turning them, making an army so they don't have to go after you themselves and face the threat of being vanquished. And they're training these witches with deep dark magic, not to be trifled with. And they're doing a good job of it. If this army of theirs manages to break the power of three or finish off the charmed ones some how them the balance of power will irrevocably shift and not to a side we would want. You understand where I'm getting at?"

They all nodded, this was something serious… something big.

"So let me get this straight. All you care about is your precious balance of power, your little witches; the charmed ones, and the power of three. That's pretty much the jest of it right?" Paige said humorlessly.

"No Paige you have to understand this is very important, not just for us but for the world as you know it"

"Ya whatever just finish your talk" she said waving the elder away

"All of us elders have decided that for your safety you will all have a different whitelighter."

"What!" All three of them said

"Well they can be with you at all times so that you're always safe and have someone to get you out if you need to. And we have decided that you three are not very welcome to new whitelighters so it's going to be someone you know someone who cares about you and you can trust. Someone who will give their life just to save you" All of them knew now who she was talking about "I told Sam to meet me here for this purpose. Leo shall be your whitelighter Piper, Sam you'll be Paige's and Prue you're Phoebe's."

"Great then" Piper said looking over at Leo

Paige made a face but said nothing

Phoebe however didn't seem to happy "Prue no offence but don't you think it should be someone with a little more experience, like Prue's hardly been a whitelighter for a month. Sam's old and so is Leo"

"Phoebe you know I'd do anything to protect you" Prue seemed hurt

"I know Prue… but… oh well, fine" she gave in

"Now that everyone knows everything I shall leave." "Stay safe" she said orbing out


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Hey! Thanks to the people who've been reviewing… and to the others well I wish you' just take five minutes to review… even if it's just a line! (Even if it's just a word!) At least I'd know you like it…. Anyways here you go:**

Everything was going great, no attacks had taken place. The tension that built up after the news was now easing. All three whitelighters were taking care of their charges, they had been trying their best to stick together and not split up. Prue had checked in on Daisy a couple of time as well. It was a week from the news.

"Hey Piper, me and Phoebe are going out, you need something?" Prue asked her little sister

"No, but don't stay out late" Piper replied

Prue smiled thinking; Piper was now the older sister and she was… well she didn't know where she fit in the picture anymore. "See ya"

As the door shut behind them a voice from the stairs greeted Piper "Morning Piper" it was Paige

"Afternoon sleepy head"

"Is there any breakfast?"

"Hah! You're going to have to wait for lunch missy"

"I going back to bed call me when I can get something to eat"

"Call Leo and Sam and get down here"

"Ahh, fine"

As everyone at the manor ate Phoebe and Prue were busy shopping for Piper's birthday. They were trying to find a perfect gift. To their surprise Piper was so busy worrying about the Demons, she had forgotten. As the hours went along the bags in their hands only grew, but still the thought of returning home didn't come to them.

"Let's eat something" Prue said sitting down on a table

"I'm starving!"

They sat and munched while planning out a surprise party. It was fun, doing something normal even when at the back of your head there was more then just a little magical tension.

When they were done they headed back to hit the shops again. They bought lots of stuff most of which they would never even touch but it relaxed them, doing something that wasn't life threatening or charmed. It was dark now, they had decided to head home in a hour or so.

"Prue I'll be back" Phoebe said heading towards the washroom

"I'll be here" Prue went over to examine some others things

Prue put a couple of things into the basket. Five minutes passed… ten minutes… Prue was starting to get worried but not enough to go check up on her. Fifteen minutes… sixteen… eighteen… twenty… Prue had had it; she was going to check on Phoebe. She kept the basket in a corner in the shop and hastened out towards the washrooms.

She opened the door and called out "Phoebe!" "Phoebe this is not funny…" But Phoebe didn't reply. Prue started to bash open the doors, the first one; no Phoebe, the second one; no Phoebe.

'_Sense her'_ something inside Prue said. _Right, I almost forgot about that. _Prue concentrated on Phoebe, she concentrated hard but it didn't get her anywhere she couldn't sense her.

_No… no this can't be happening, C'mon Pheebs… _Prue continued to think about Phoebe trying to find her. She refused to go take Leo or Sam's help, Phoebe was her charge and she was supposed to protect her, and she would do so. But she had to find her first.

_If I can't sense her maybe she's not here… maybe, just maybe she's in the underworld. _ With that train of thought Prue orbed to the underworld. She again tried sensing her but to no avail. She orbed back up, to the golden gate park. She needed to clear her head and concentrate on Phoebe.

She walked and walked blocking out everything else. It was past midnight and Prue was still trying to find Phoebe. At last she gave up and decided to call Leo. She got ready to orb when she spotted something in on the other side of the bush. She could have easily overlooked it but the mind of someone who's been thinking soo much runs in funny ways.

When she bent down to look at it; it was blood. She followed the trail and it led her to a corpse. A bloody, burnt corpse with over a twenty stab wounds. A corpse that belonged to someone she knew, someone close to her, someone she was meant to protect, her charge, her sister.

**_Reviews are awesome!_ Agreed? Then go ahead, review... what's stopping you?**

**P.S: If you're unable to find the button it's just below the last line of the chapter, it's called "Review this Chapter"…. Just Kidding =D**


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Hey everyone hope you liked the last chapter (didn't seem to me that you liked it). Well then here you go the next one. (I'm just gonna be cutting things short now coz this isn't fun anymore.**

**And for anyone who forgot what happened in the last chapter, well Phoebe died and Prue found her. (Just for the record I completely entirely blame Prue… do you, tell me?)**

Prue backed away from the corpse, she closed her eyes and looked away hoping that this was all just a bad dream – but it wasn't. She fell down to her knees tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to heal her sister but she knew the dead couldn't be healed. She hugged Phoebe and tried to shake her out of the deep slumber that she had fallen into, one that she wouldn't awaken from.

"Phoebe please don't do this, I'm sorry I was so stubborn, I'm sorry I was so arrogant… I'm soo soo sorry Phoebe… I'm sorry…" Prue cried

Prue didn't know how to face Piper. She didn't know how to tell her that she had lost another sister, so what if Prue was amongst the living in reality she was dead.

Prue hated her self, she hated everything. Her heart wasn't ready to accept what her mind had processed. Prue orbed Phoebe's body somewhere no one would stumble across it. Now it was time for her to face what she had been putting off for hours; Piper.

She orbed back to the manor to find Paige and Sam sitting together talking. She steered clear of them and moved on to find Piper. She went upstairs and looked into Piper and Leo's room.

"Hey Prue come on here help me with this" Piper was cleaning some stuff. Prue didn't move from the door, she believed she didn't deserve to go in there and tell Piper to the face. "So what were you two doing? I told you not to stay out late. Where's Phoebe?"

Piper was still working she hadn't really raised her head to look at Prue and when she did everything in her hands dropped to the floor.

"Prue what's wrong" she said cautiously

Prue started crying silently, tears dripping down her face. She shook her head.

"Prue come on inside, sit down" Prue looked away from Piper. Piper got up and went to her. "You tell me right now what's wrong"

"Piper… I'm so sorry Piper. It was all my fault… I shouldn't have" Prue cried

"Prue what!"

"Phoebe…"

"Prue-"

"I let Phoebe go alone and she's, she's dead Piper. I let my little sister die Piper. It was my fault" Prue tried to take refuge in Pipers arms but Piper pushed her away.

"What. You… You left her alone, how could you? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER DAMMIT!" Piper shouted. "Get out of here. Now! Get out!"

"Piper I….-"

"Get – out – now Prue!"

Prue orbed out and Piper fell to the floor crying. Paige and Sam both came up after listening to the commotion.

"Piper what happened, where's Prue and Phoebe. I thought I heard Prue

"Paige…" Piper couldn't continue. She grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her to the floor with her.

"Piper sweetie what is it?"

"Not again. Not again. Why is it always me…?" Piper was lost in her own shattering world

Paige held her breath for a minute "Piper is it what I think it is?"

"Piper are you going to tell us or not" Sam asked

"Prue left Phoebe alone and- and she, she's dead"

"Prue? I thought she couldn't die" Paige asked confused, Sam gave her a warning glance

"Phoebe darn it, Phoebe's dead. Phoebe's dead! She's dead" She kept saying as if the more she said it the more unreal it became and if she stopped the truth would come crashing down on her and she couldn't take it. "She's d-d-dead. S-she-she's dead…" she continued.

"Piper-" she stopped what could she say? It was ok? Of course it wasn't ok, it was their sister, and she was dead. "What happened Piper?"

"It was Prue and her arrogant, proud self! She left Phoebe and then to prove god only knows what she didn't come to us for help when she couldn't find her!"

"She did what!" Paige exclaimed

"Leo! Please come on already Leo. I need you…" Piper went back into her own space.

"Oh my…" Paige hugged Piper and they both cried till they couldn't cry anymore.

**With Prue**

_And she's right too she should blame me_

_Is she? _

Prue was talking to herself and fighting herself, she was going crazy. She had no shoulder to weep on unless she went over and used Phoebe's. She just sat in a corner, Phoebe's head on her lap, her clothes bloodied. Nothing was right.

_It was all my fault_

_Was it? She was my charge I didn't have to go to them for help_

_But then I wouldn't have lost her… she's still be here_

_I killed my sister_

_I let her die_

_It was all my fault_

_It was my fault_

_My fault _

_Mine_

_Me_

_It was me_

_I let her die_

_And I didn't do anything_

_I did nothing_

_My sister_

_My charge_

_She's dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

…

Prue wasn't crying anymore all she was doing was talking to herself in her head. She was stroking Phoebe's hair with one hand and throwing rocks with the other.

From somewhere a voice called in her head _Prue! Prue please help… he's going to kill me Prue…_ And the voice got drowned in pain, lots and lots of pain. Prue could feel it but all she did was yelp and go back to her thoughts. She let her only other charge die. She wasn't fit to be a white-lighter, only in one day she'd lost both her charges. She sat there as hours passed and then she realized what had happened.

_Oh no Daisy! No I have to get to Daisy…_

Prue got up and orbed to Daisy but all she found was another bloody corpse awaiting her.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed in agony. Her voice seemed to echo and fade away, not a soul cared about it, just like she didn't care to answer when Daisy called.

**Please tell me what you think about it. I think it was m best chapter so far. Reviews are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter Six

**LIGHT**

There was light. Flashing, blinding white light. Nothing else, just the light. Everything seemed hazy. She couldn't think straight, just as she would try to grip a memory it would scuttle out of her hold. She didn't remember anything. There was nothing to do but panic. She didn't know where she was, what she was doing there. She didn't even know who she was. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't move. She felt helpless like a fish out of water.

After what seemed like an eternity the haziness seemed to be wearing away. A figure came floating through the light. It was a man, a tall, dark handsome man that took her breath away. One look at him and she couldn't look away. She felt like she had to be with him like there was no one but him in the whole universe. Only him.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently

He held out a hand. She seemed confused but took his hand, there was nothing to loose anyways. Suddenly memories of the two of them came flooding back, she knew who she was, she knew who he was. All the times they had spent together came back. The mausoleum, the marriage, every tiny bit. Tears began to stream down her eyes because now that she saw it this way, he had tried so hard and it was her. She cast the final blow to it. Struck it down.

"Cole" her voice trembled

His eyes shined and his lips curved into a short smile. He was the first person she thought of. It hadn't all died. Somewhere deep inside the love lived on.

Cole faded away and all the other memories came back.

Another sense of urgency dawned on her. Prue. She tried going back down there to see what was going on but couldn't. She looked around to find something else besides the light. An invisible hand led her further up into the skies and from there she could see down. Everything that was going on seemed wrong. Piper wasn't supposed to blame Prue. It wasn't her fault. Prue wasn't supposed to blame herself.

Phoebe sat there helpless. She wanted something to come make it right. She wanted Piper and Prue to move on together. But most of all she wanted to know how Cole was, what he was doing... that however for some reason she could not see. She knew why... he was in the wasteland or the underworld.

**So what do you think? This chapter wasn't originally in my story plan but I just thought of it and liked the idea. **_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**EXCHANGE**

Prue sat by a cave wall throwing rocks down and watching the puddles form in the river. Nothing was ever really going to be the same again, Phoebe was gone. All those times they had cheated death why not just once more? Prue tried to orb up but something was barring her way, so she just sat and threw rocks.

A few minutes later a man shimmered in besides her.

"I've been looking all over for you Prue" Cole said

"What do you want" she slurred

"Piper has managed to crack a deal with an Angel of Destiny"

Prue stood up swiftly. "What?"

"An exchange. Someone as powerful as Phoebe and someone she loved very much"

"So? I'm doing it!" Prue exclaimed

"You're already dead Prue you can't. The Elders won't let Piper or Paige do it because even then the Charmed Ones will cease to exist"

They both paused. A panicky silence settled in the air.

"Who?" Prue asked.

"Me. Isn't it obvious?" Cole said annoyed

"Piper wouldn't let you would she?"

"I didn't try her"

"Why try me then?"

"Because-" "Does it matter we need to save Phoebe before it's too late"

"You're right. The manor then?"

Cole nodded. They both orbed and shimmered out of there and by the manor.

"I'm not going inside" Prue said

"What! Why?" Cole exclaimed

"It's a long story. You go tell Piper how it all fits together"

Cole didn't seem too happy about it but went on without her anyways.

Inside he told Piper about his idea and how they could sacrifice him and how it all fit together. Piper agreed on it and they called the Angel.

She did what she had to do. The life seeped out of Cole and into the lifeless form that used to be Phoebe. He held her cold hand and kissed it one last time.

"Goodbye my love" with those final words he lay there silent, peaceful and happy.

Phoebe was being called back to her body and she had finally settled back inside. She drew a sharp breath and jumped up.

"I'm back" she said confused.

The she looked around and saw Cole. The world seemed to start crashing down in slow motion. Piper and Paige hugged her. Prue snuck a last view of her through the window. Leo and Sam looked at her from the stairs.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Cole. Cole couldn't die; this wasn't a damn novel where two lover made sacrifices for each other. How could he still love her so much after she had killed him so many times? How? Why couldn't he make it easier by just hating her? Cole… Cole was dead now. Finally dead, never coming back again. He was dead. The realization took a toll on her mind and she fainted right there.

The next thing she knew she lay in a hospital bed surrounded by two of her worried sister and Leo.

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked weakly

"She… she's gone Phoebe. I don't think she's coming back" then she quietly said to herself "I don't think I want her to either"

"Why?"

"Phoebe I think it's for the best"

Outside the room blue swirling orbs formed and Prue disappeared. Maybe Piper was right.

**So? If you think it's a bit disappointing well… I think I'd have to agree with you. So **_**Review? **_**By the way this is it… **

**THE END =)**


End file.
